


Duly Breeded (Breeding with Terezi)

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Breeding, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Vanilla, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 19:04:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15978524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Terezi is finally ready for the next step. It's a big one. But a fun one to take.--Request from BestGirlFoof: "terezi breeding with male!reader, with fluff"





	Duly Breeded (Breeding with Terezi)

You'd been with Terezi for quite a while now. You've had your ups and downs and made quite some memories together. You've gotten to know her well, both *inside* and out. But it came as a bit of a surprise when she told you she was ready for the next big step.

The preparation was much the same, lube out and pants off, and your current situation was familiar, your naked body pressed against your soulmate's, but the key difference being the lack of a certain key item. Your box of condoms, replaced quite often, sat untouched in the bedside drawer. 

At first, it was like any other time. She was in your lap, her legs wrapped around you. Rough makeouts were only briefly interrupted by neck bites and moans, supplemented by groping her beautiful ass and breasts. Terezi was always one to get a bit wild during kisses, and her tongue was a wild entity of its own. It wasn't uncommon for you to end up a mess, covered in her sticky saliva. Another pause from kissing and she shifts her weight, making small kisses down your chest before taking your cock in her mouth without pausing. You moan as she works her magic, her tongue lapping around your cock. You pet her hair, easing her into a steady rhythm.

You moan out a breathy "I love you."

She responds with a long lick up your whole length, before looking up at you. She's breathy and sweaty and covered in your precum, and still toying with your cock as she responds, "YOU KNOW 1 LOV3 YOU TOO." She sits upright and kisses you on the cheek. "BUT W3 BOTH KNOW WH3R3 YOUR3 F1N1SH1NG TH1S T1M3."

You double check that she's truly ready for this. 

"OF COURS3 1 4M," she says as she lets herself fall backwards onto the bed, "4R3 YOU?" She spreads her legs and runs her hand along her pussy, beckoning you forward. You stare, entranced by her beauty, before you finally realize that this is actually happening and the urge to breed her overcomes you. 

You get in position, climbing on top with her legs wrapped around you. You lean down to kiss her again as you line up with her entrance, moaning into each other's mouths as you enter her without a condom for the first time. An indescribable bliss overcomes you as her vagina clenches around your cock, her insides warm and tight. Terezi grabs you tightly as she shivers, a quivering moan escaping. 

"D33P3R....PL34S3..." she begs, as her legs tighten around to you. You comply, letting a grunt out yourself as you're completely hilted within her. Slowly you begin to thrust, the length of your cock sliding in and out of her tight pussy. Each time you reach the full length you're awarded with another involuntary moan from your love. She tries to kiss you deeply, her tongue worming its way into your mouth, but gets cut short as each thrust is leaving her more and more of a mess. Soon she gives in, focusing more on meeting each thrust with her hips. Your speed and strength build, and soon you're plowing her, a constant rythm of deep thrusts, punctuated by loud moans. "1...FUCK1NG...LOV3....YOU...." she manges to gasp between each thrust. "F1LL...M3.......M4K3 M3 YOURS".

Her demand is enough to push you to the edge. You manage a few more powerful thrusts before you feel her pussy tightening around your cock. She somehow manages to feel even tighter than before, and you feel your own orgasm reaching its peak. You lean down and kiss her deeply as you thrust deeper inside her than ever before, and the desire to breed overpowers all your other thoughts. You both moan as you release, filling her with your cum. A powerful orgasm, completely filling her up, straight to the womb. You're overwhelmed with intense pleasure as you unload everything you have into the girl below you.

You lay for a moment, panting. You kiss her gently on her forehead before attempting to sit up, carefully pulling out your sensitive cock from inside her. Cum drips from her pussy. She's been filled to the brim, completely overflowing with your seed. Terezi lays there, panting as she comes back down from her own orgasm. You kiss her softly on her belly before crawling up to lay next to her. Without a word exchanged, you savor the moment. Soft kisses are exchanged as you settle in, spooning her, cradling your arm around her stomach. 

 

You awake the next morning with Terezi's face right up yours and a very, very loud:

"C4N W3 N4M3 TH3M L3MONSNOUT"


End file.
